Nathen Sherman
|Row 2 title = Year of Birth |Row 2 info = 7 L.C. |Row 3 title = Place of Birth |Row 3 info = Hinterlands |Row 4 title = Occupation(s) |Row 4 info = Commander of the Allianfe Executive Officer, Stormblade Regiment Agent of SI:7 |Row 5 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 5 info = Grand Alliance Kingdom of Stormwind Stormwind Military * 7th Legion ** Stormblade Regiment The Stormblade Regiment Defias Brotherhood (Formerly) |Row 6 title = Faith |Row 6 info = None |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = Genevieve Sherman (Mother) † Wilson Sherman (Father) † Canas Sherman (Brother) † |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Lawful Good |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = }} Nathen Sherman is a soldier and career officer of the 7th Legion. Formerly affiliated with the Defias Brotherhood, Nathen re-earned his honor with his services in the Alliance Military and now serves as executive officer of the Stormblade Regiment and holds the rank of Commander. = Description = ---- Nathen Sherman was quite the tall fellow, acquiring the trait from his father. His hair is the color of molted black rock, kept in a tight blue ponytail. The lushy hair looks to be well kept, and conditioned. His eyes are hard to miss, being a light Lapis-Lazuli color. Depending on his mood, it will usually change to a darker blue color, something his family always had as a trait. His entire face is chiseled, due to his many years of early training with his brother. His body figure is skinny, but he is currently working on building up. He speaks in a well modulated tone, but prefers to speak when the time calls for it. He is kind to those around him, but will not hesistate to become hostile toward one who provokes him. A negative trait that Nathen has is that he has a hard time recalling certain events that has happened. He does not know how this came about, but he tries everyday to overcome it. Armor Nathen is always in his regular assassin outfit, never changing for an event. The black, leather set that he wears was woven by he, himself. His years of skinning and leatherworking allowed him to create this new armor. It is woven with fine leather, allowing him to easily move about without heavy wear. He is able to stay in the cold for a good period of time, as the set is a great way to stay warm. Located on the sides of his belts, is the two daggers Nathen has carried ever since his first training session. Their long, pointy edges make it best for close combat. Towards the middle, there are a few items that do stand out. Each are sealed with a leather strap, or contained within a pouch. From right to left, the belt contains a few smoke bombs, stun grenades, tear gas, his walkie talkie, extra sniper bullets, a flare, and a blue hood. Weapons "Echo" - Echo, the siler skinned sniper rifle is located on Nathen's back. This weapon was given to him from other agents once his brother died. Its lengthy figur might look weighty, but Nathen manages. Echo is most noted for having a great feature to it, an attached dot scope. It is quite adjustable, and allos Nathen to get a clear pin-point on the enemy. Echo's red ruby multi-colored anti-glare lens help Nathen in situations where the terrain, in view, is unstainable. = History = ---- The Sherman family, a well settled middle class family, resided for many years in the Hinterlands. The family home was quite large, but only held four tenants. Wilson Sherman and Genevieve Sherman, the parents of Canas and Nathen, maintained a well environment for the boys. Genevieve worked as a tailor, but only made gold from those willing to buy from her. Wilson's occupation was never mentioned to the boys, so they had assumed he was a traveling merchant. But little did they know that their father was a man of subtlety ways. Wilson was always away from home, so the boys never really had time to spend "dad" time with him. He would only be home twice a week, or sometimes once a month. But this did not stop the boys from doing things they want to do. To pass the time, Nathen and his brother played with figures made of wood, acting out certain scenarios involving the capturing of hostages. Nathen always showed interest in being that bad guy, but during that age kids always make predictions of their futures. Canas on the other hand was a civil child, and always mentored his brother to think of good acts toward others. On one afternoon, while eating dinner, an arrow flew straight into the dining room window, shattering it. A note was attached, written in blood. Their mom began to scream and run outside, demanding the boys to remain put inside and to not look out the window. But curiosity got to both, and they peeked outside the shattered window. Their father was hanged from a branch, a symbol, that now Nathen hates, on his fathers chest. The horde symbol was painted on his face, and bare chest. It was at that time, their mother knew that the boys had to know the truth in why their father was killed. The word "SI:7" never came about in the house, but this interested the boys. But there was a price to pay once in the ranks of this organization. Nathen remembers his mother's words, "Once you join, you are already placed on a wanted post." This all happened 20 years ago, when he was 9 years old. Since family is able to replace a vacant spot, Canas was eligible to take over his father's place, since he was older. He had no skill in how to fight or scout, so the agency taught him. When Canas had the chance to visit home, he would teach Nathen how to do what he does, but in less time. It was not easy, and required many months of training, but Nathen was able to accomplish that. Recently, the day after Nathen's birthday, he recieved news that his brother was assassinated by his own comrades in his division. This event had a major toll on Nathen, leaving him depressed for 5 years. He went into hiding from society in that time period, nearly killing himself from starvation. He was able to gather information about his mother, finding out she was close to reaching her final stage in her life. Once he went to see her, she was straight with him on what she wanted to tell him. She told him to continue his father's and brother's legacy in order to keep Stormwind and her allied nations safe from any harm. This is what motivated Nathen to continue this family line of agents, and to which he is today. He was recruited by Jackson Amadatha after Nathen sought out a new change for himself. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:The Stormblade Regiment